starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Mahana Sira
Mahana Sira is a young Jedi Knight who works for New Republic Intelligence. She is a close friend of Ashin Varanin, a participant in the Sojourn, and a gifted linguist. An alcoholic, she has not had a drink in five years. History Youth As a young, ambitious, orphaned con artist on Coruscant, Mahana learned the ins and outs of every level of Imperial society. She drifted from sector to sector on the city-world until 7 ABY, when she was arrested and put in juvenile detention. By this point, Mahana was an alcoholic. She spent the next year sobering up in jail. When the New Republic invaded in 8 ABY, Mahana successfully escaped custody using her fledgling Force abilities. She slipped back into alcoholism and was apprehended a year later by a Jedi Knight named Kali Skywalker. Skywalker - barely an adult; newly married and Knighted - took her to the newly-constructed Jedi Temple elsewhere on Coruscant for training. Mahana, the quintessential troublemaker, bounced from room to room and instructor to instructor until she was placed as a roommate with straight-arrow Ashin Varanin, who had just transferred from the Red Star Alliance Praxeum. They became fast friends. In 12 ABY, Kali Skywalker claimed Mahana as her Padawan. The Nautolan telekinetic genius took her into harm's way more than once, but one mission in particular required that they be separated. In 13 ABY, Kali was sent to gather intelligence on activities of the Cult of Shadow. Mahana remained at the Jedi Temple, moving back in with Ashin. She was still there when the third Death Star arrived in orbit and the Empire invaded Coruscant. The Temple leadership allowed each Jedi to choose whether or not to be evacuated. Some remained behind to join the resistance; most of these were never heard from again. Mahana Sira, not yet a Jedi Knight, was one of the few exceptions. Keeping her Force use to a minimum, she remained undetected while working against the Empire. After Prime Minister Organa Solo and Grand Admiral Thrawn signed their peace treaty the next year, Mahana snuck off Coruscant and rejoined the main body of the Jedi Order - and her Master. Knight and Spy Despite New Republic Intelligence's interest in her, Mahana stayed with Skywalker for the duration of the Xen'Chi War. She was Knighted shortly before the Battle of Chil'a'Chin, and immediately accepted a commission into NRI as an intelligence officer. Though NRI didn't always know what to do with a Jedi, they eventually learned that she could be counted on to act independently. Her job with NRI was not public knowledge among the Jedi Order. The next year, after the Sojourn successfully infiltrated Dathomir, NRI requested that Sira join them. Arriving part-way through their stay with the Zeison Sha, she integrated herself without disclosing her actual employer to her fellow travelers. She was pleased to find her old Master already there, but was frustrated by the Zeison Sha's refusal to teach her. She stayed with the group through their trip to the Kathol Outback, and sent a full report on the Aing-Tii monks and the Velok incident to NRI before going to the Convocation on Dieron, deep in the Unknown Regions. After the Convocation, she accepted a series of assignments in Wild Space and the Outer Rim. In mid-18 ABY, her superiors asked her to investigate a resurgence of the Ssi-Ruuvi Imperium... Skills and Talents Secular Mahana's gift for languages is perhaps her greatest strength. She is conversant or fluent in Basic, Huttese, Bocce, Durese, Sy Bisti, Taarja, Meese Caulf and High Galactic. Most of these were picked up during her childhood on Coruscant; some, however, she learned at the behest of NRI. Additionally, her acting skills allow her to flawlessly imitate members of any social stratum. Mahana is skilled at survival, especially in an ecumenopolis. She is a shockboxer and has extensive K'tara training. She is very good at picking locks. The Force Mahana is a well-rounded Jedi. Since her Knighting, NRI has at one point or another presented her with lists of Force powers that they would like her to attempt to acquire. These lists have evolved with bureaucratic unpredictability; Mahana usually ignores them. Nevertheless, she has made sure to learn certain Jedi skills that come in handy from time to time. *Short-term memory enhancement *Magnify Senses *Thought shield *Force stun Some of her abilities, however, come from sources other than the Jedi. From the Descant Sailors, she learned a version of Crucitorn. Thanks to the Aing-Tii Monks, Sira knows how to 'walk the flows' - an ability that her NRI superiors find fascinating and a little unsettling. This is by far her most advanced technique, one she will not master for years. The Lightsabre Well-rounded, competent, Mahana can survive most situations where a lightsabre would be required. She is a product of the Jedi Temple's training program, and maintained her 'newer' styles while she was the Makashi-using Skywalker's Padawan. Mahana has some experience defending multiple people simultaneously. Category:Jedi Order Characters